mrscfandomcom-20200216-history
Jul 25, 2013
Match 04 Pregame Coming into this 4th series of the season, the Rage hold a 3-0 lead and are undefeated in their last 10 games dating back to last season. Of note the Rage have not lost a series where the temperature has been 10 degrees or more, however they are win less (0-3) when the temperature is 10 or lower. Tonight we will see Anger's Introduce a new player, a "Mystery Man' They hope that this player can carry them to a victory tonight. An unidentified player stated that this "Mystery Man" has similar skill level to that of Daisee. Tonight the Anger's are a heavy favorites to win the series. The Rage have been emotionally drained upon hearing the news that one of their idols, Tim Hudson will probably have a career ending surgery, Although not related to MRSC league, Tim Hudson has been a great influence on the Rage. Due to lack of sleep and emotional burden, it is expected that the Rage will not perform to their capabilities, especially Veer Hitt. Another factor is that in this 4 vs 4 match, the duo of Justin Wong and Veer Hitt find it difficult to play with other teammates apart from themselves. The Rage will try to get off to an early start by using the umbrella formation in their plays. Can the Anger's and their new mystery man end their 10 game win less streak tonight? Can the Rage overcome physical and mental fatigue to carry on their winning streak? Post Game Game one seemed like a no contest as the Rage shut the Anger's down 5-0. Anger's were frustrated with the play of Daisee that there was some verbal argument between Daisee and his teammates. Veer and Justin had good team work with give and go passes. Game two was a bit closer but still the Rage went on to win 5-2. Once again, Raj Kumar couldn't really get the flow of the game. He claimed that he wasn't getting enough touches and his teammates didn't have the vision to pass the ball back. New comer Ken had some decent moves but didn't really try and finish any play. This was officially a 3 game series, so the Rage went on to win 2-0 and now lead the season series 4-0. A third game was played as an exhibition with 2 former Weed member's joining the Anger's, Again the Rage won this match as well by score of 5-3. Kevin Ram was out of shape. His best move seemed to be holding on to people. Nav came in and tried to dictate the game and create new rules to the game, this pissed a lot of MRSC member's off. Overall this was perhaps the worst game the Anger's had played in the last 2 years. Raj Kumar was held to only 1 goal. Lowest for him in any series. With his team down he became desperate, taking powerful shots, some of that might be been attributed to Anger. Sandeep scored one goal, however tried to claim few other illegal goals but he was denied by the officials. Although Sandeep had a lot of ball time up front, instead of shooting it to goal, he opted to pass the ball. He needed to have more of a scoring mentality in this game. New comer Ken didn't score any goals, however he also had alot of chances up front to shoot the ball but again it seemed as if he would panic once he would get close to the goal mouth and unnecessarily pass the ball. Raj Kumar also felt that Ken lacked the vision to look back and pass the ball to him when he was open from his shooting range. Geoff scored a goal but he doesn't seem to be performing any where near as he did in the first series of the tournament. For the Rage, they played a great game of team work and great one time passing. Once again they played offense from their own end. Veer led all scorers once again with 4 goals, while Justin Wong contributed with 3 goals. Everything was in rhythm for the duo when it came to their passing and their shooting. Veer had a much better defensive game on the grass as on several different plays he put his body on the line to stop a few goal scoring plays. Daisee was a subject of frustration in this game, His teammates weren't happy with his lapse of concentration. In the exhibition game the former West Side Thug members were also frustrated with style of play. The Rage now lead season series 4-0 Scoresheet * If necessary ** Geoffrey was traded for Daisee in Game 2 *** Game not recorded due to game inconsistencies Game Statistics Games played | Goals | Goals per game